


Let me put on a show for you - Levi x Stripper Reader

by leviscravat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ackermans Dance Academy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Awkward Erwin Smith, Ballet, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren's a stripper too, Eventual Smut, Eventual relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Hot, I really hope you like it!, Lemon, Lots of sarcasm, Modern AU, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Reader doesn't take Levi's BS, Reader goes through a lot, Readers a bottom, Sarcasm, Sass, Sex, Stripper, Teasing, There's gunna be smuttt, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), and Levi doesn't take any of hers, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, strip club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviscravat/pseuds/leviscravat
Summary: Levi Ackerman is the headmaster's son at the ADA (Ackermans Dance Academy) which is your dream school, you had been accepted to enrol there but after a series of unfortunate events fate had decided to steer you in a different direction, one you weren't too keen on.When Levi visits his best friend Erwin Smith, the manager of 'The Underground Strip Club' where you work, he meet's (f/n), a sarcastic and charming stripper.When (f/n) catches Levi's eye while on stage she definitely doesn't expect to meet the clean freak, professional dancer who just might be the key to getting her out of here.I'll update as fast as I can! I hope you like it!





	1. Kinda broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've had this idea in my head for awhile so I decided to finally write it down! This is my Levi x Stripper Reader series! 
> 
> I'm also working on another Levi x Reader series called 'New Student' and you should go check that out as well if you enjoy this! 
> 
> I hope you like it! Thanks for reading! <3

Heavy breathing fills the small room you're in, your nails scrape themselves down the skin of another and you blink back the tears that are threatening to spill out your tired eyes. You feel sweat collecting on your forehead, hands running themselves up and down your body, every inch of you aches.

You squeeze your eyes tight and remind yourself that in around an hour you will be back home with enough money in your wallet to last you a few more days and running yourself a blisteringly hot bath to try and get rid of the stench of sex, alcohol and the many bad decisions you'd made the past few nights.

Usually, this was enough to keep you going, but tonight it was especially hard to fight the awful thoughts that were burying themselves into your mind- you shut your eyes again and try to focus on the heavy-breathing man pouring himself into you.

How did you get here? Honestly, you didn't know- it probably all started when you were 17 and had started working at 'The Underground Strip Club' downtown, then after a while, people started offering you money to sleep with them and you really couldn't afford to turn them down.

Obviously, you shouldn't have been working as a stripper at age 17 so you had to lie with your fake ID. Although after working there for awhile you were almost positive that the manager of the club, Erwin Smith, knew you weren't twenty-one and you were also almost positive he had put pieces together based on your conversations and knew that you really, really needed this job.

Working was practically all you did, you hadn't planned on being busy with 2 full-time jobs at 18 though- you had been accepted into your dream school ADA (Ackermans Dance Academy) and were hoping to practice and pursue dance there after high school but then life decided to fuck you over and your single father passed away, leaving you with your selfish and greedy relatives.

Basically, to sum it all up you didn't have enough money to enrol and move out, so here you were, stuck in a small apartment working 9 to 5 jobs and watching whatever potential you have slowly rot away along with any of your hopes for it.

It had been a year since you'd had to give up on the idea of pursuing dance- you still did it, as a stripper, but it wasn't the same.

At the 'Underground Strip Club' where you worked you were one of the most popular dancers and you couldn't deny that you were very good at it- having taken lots and lots of different dance classes since you were around six years old, although it was quite different from what you were used to, you had little to no trouble immediately picking up the erotic dance.

Your mother used to dance and she was the reason you'd started in the first place, she had her own dance studio and before she died when you were around 12 years old, you and her would spend hours and hours dancing along to all your favourite songs.

Your mother was a ballet dance teacher and you'd been taking her classes since you were six, you continued dancing ballet even after she died knowing that's what she would've wanted and only stopped after your dad died, the heartbreak of losing another part of your family really tore into you and left you with a hole you didn't know how to fill.

Dancing was your escape, it was the only time where you could close your eyes, feel your mind at ease and almost forget about how much your bones ached, almost forget that your body had been touched by what felt like hundreds of dirty, filthy men, almost forget the smile on your dad's face before he died telling you to pursue your passions and never forget yourself and you could almost forget the fact that he would probably be disgusted with who you are now.

You snap out of your thoughts as the man started pushing himself further into you causing you to bite down hard on your lips.

'Just a little more (f/n)' You tell yourself as he thrusts himself further and further into your body, 'he's almost finished.'

You could tell by the way he was clinging onto you, the way his breath was becoming more and more ragged and loose, the way his eyes were closed tight and the way he no longer cared about the fact that you had gone silent.

"A-ah ah aH (F/N)-" The man's moaning got louder and you grabbed onto his hair, moaning what you hoped was his name. "Ah I'm- I'm cumming! FUCK (F/N)!"

He slammed his body into yours and you winced in pain but covered it up by moaning his name louder, gripping onto his hair as you felt him finish inside you, thanking God you'd remembered to bring condoms to his house because it didn't seem like his pull out game would've been very strong.

Your sweaty bodies pulled themselves apart and you swallowed, "Holy shit- you're good at that." You mumbled placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Aha- you're not too bad yourself." The man chuckles trying to catch his breath, "You staying the night, baby?"

You smirk at him, "As much as I would love to, I have work early tomorrow morning so no can do!" You lift your tired, aching body up and out of the covers, searching for your clothes.

"Too bad- I was considering making you breakfast." The man, who you thinks name is James (or you hoped because you'd been moaning that name for the past half hour), says putting both arms behind his head watching you. "Also there is 100 dollars in my wallet, it should be in my jacket pocket that's hanging up on the door."

You pick up your clothes and turn back to him, watching how his eyes rake up and down your curves, "Perfect, and maybe another time?"

He winks, "You bet, I'll see you at the club tomorrow night?"

You giggle before heading into his bathroom, "You can count on it."

After putting on your underwear you pull a pair of black, skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt over your sweaty and cumbersome body, all whilst thanking the heavens that he finished quicker than he usually does.

Pulling your hair into a loose, messy ponytail you walked out of the bathroom and grabbed your purse.

"See you later!" You say blowing him a kiss.

"Heh, Tonight was fun (f/n). Let's do it again sometime?" He says with an eyebrow raised as you reach into his jacket pocket grabbing his wallet pulling out the 100 dollars he had promised you.

"For sure, night!" You say, putting on your best cheeky grin before opening up his front door and then closing it behind you.

You had parked a few blocks away and you enjoy the wind against your flushed cheeks as you walk down the city streets searching for your car.

After you find it, you get in your car, sink into the seats and are immediately comforted by the heavy vanilla scent that will always adorn your car. You use the same air freshener that your dad always did in his car and now find yourself always taking a moment to appreciate the smell and reminisce back to all the old memories it brings.

You plug the aux cord into your phone and let Spotify's discover weekly play, you place your phone onto your lap and keep your eyes on the road as 'Ride' by Lana Del Rey starts to play through the speakers in your car.

While you drive down the busy streets, colourful lights illuminate your features and you feel warm tears slipping out the corners of your eyes, falling past your eyelashes and down by your chapped and trembling lips.

The song's lyrics twist and tug at your heart, you can relate to the words she sings and soon find your shaky hands gripped tightly onto the steering wheel as you realize you are completely and utterly alone.

Your sobbing slowly gets louder as the song builds and you eventually find yourself turning the music off knowing that getting upset and all torn up will get you nowhere.

You continue the drive to your apartment in silence.

  


 

 

You stepped into the shower, it was now Friday evening and you had two hours to doll yourself up before you had to be at the club.

Your performance tonight was a duo with Eren, another popular stripper, he was definitely your favourite out of all the male performers- he really gave everything he had while he was on stage.

This was a routine you two had been practising for weeks- you both wore similar outfits and the dance was hot and fiery. You wore a black, tight, long-sleeve top that hugged your body tightly tucked into a high-waisted black skirt, a pair of black knee-high stockings and most importantly, of course, you wore underneath some simple, lacy, black lingerie. Eren wore a tight black shirt that tucked into black trousers, a leather jacket on top and most likely nothing underneath- in this dance he kept his trousers on, unfortunately for the audience tonight.

You two were dancing to the song 'The Hills' by the weekend, you loved the routine you and Eren had put together for this song- not only were you both stripping and pleasing all the people in the club, you were also both showing off your skills as dancers. 

Lathering yourself in soap, you rubbed circles all over your body making sure you were clean everywhere, you- thankfully, didn't have to worry about shaving since you'd gotten everything waxed last week, which was quite pricey- a good $200 but tips had been good and you didn't want there to be hair anywhere on your body. (Not that there is anything wrong with that though! You do you!)

You massaged strawberry shampoo into your scalp and did the same with your conditioner, then used a cleanser and a scrub on your face.

"Ah!" You let out a yelp as you almost tripped on the soapy water getting out of the shower but had thankfully caught yourself, you let out a grateful breath- you were already covered in enough bruises.

You then proceed to do a face mask and rub lotion all over your body, you wanted to look extra lovely tonight to make up for the shitty feelings that were building up inside your stomach.

You liked working at 'The Underground Strip Club' but you were still only 18 and having loads of men ogling your body made you feel kinda uneasy and uncomfortable but if you wanted to eat for the rest of the week you counted on this performance. Friday's were the most popular days at the club and you could easily make at least $1000 dollars per dance if they were good- and you really needed that money.

You let your face mask dry and went over to your closet to pick out an outfit to arrive there in, you were always provided with outfits there and you usually got dressed with everybody else in the back change rooms. You decided to go in with just a pair of leggings and a cute, comfy sweater that hugged your figure nicely.

Washing off your face mask and getting changed you then put on the kettle so you could have a cup of tea before putting on your makeup, drying and curling your hair.

After the kettle had boiled you sat down at your small living room table with your cup of tea and stared around at your home. It was very cozy, your dad had left you all the furniture and sentimental things he owned when he died which you were grateful for.

'Now if only he could've left me more money,' You hummed to yourself, still confused as to why your father had left most of his money to his and your relatives instead of you. He had left you a good amount, it was enough to pay rent for the first few months before you got your job, which you were very thankful for.

You loved your apartment, it's what most of your money went towards- but it was worth it, the beautiful windows and floors, it definitely wasn't fit for a queen but it was filled with things that reminded you of your parents and all your achievements, which was more than enough for you. 

Your makeup decided to turn out perfectly today, which you were happy about- you didn't want to have to do your eyeliner over and over like you would sometimes have to. Your hair curled perfectly as well today too, this definitely made your shitty mood a bit better and made you more confident that you were going to do well tonight.

Getting down to the club wasn't as easy as getting ready was, there was a shit ton of traffic and you were almost late which gave you anxiety because you liked to have ample time to get ready before a show.

You slipped into the changing room greeting Sasha Braus and Mikasa Ackerman while they were getting changed, those two were also some of the more popular strippers here. They were doing a duet piece as well, which you were excited to see, when you weren't stripping on a stage you were either giving a private show or you were helping Erwin bartend which was just as fun because you got to watch everyone else perform. Tonight nobody had requested a private show (which you were internally very thankful for, you didn't feel up to it at all- especially after last nights rendezvous with James) so you hoped to be able to watch the others perform.

You shared light conversation with them while you all got ready, slipping on your stockings you touched up your makeup and sat down at your makeup desk waiting for Erwin or Mike (one of the bartenders) to come and tell you that you're on.

After Mike came in and told you to be ready in 5 minutes you met with Eren behind the stage and you both took a few quick shots, it's not that you were nervous- you'd been here awhile and most of the people out there came regularly and you hadn't messed up on a performance in a while, so you were feeling quite confident and (as of a few seconds ago) a little buzzed.  


After Erwin welcomes everyone to 'The Underground Strip Club' and introduces you both Eren kisses your cheek and wishes you good luck, you do the same to him and walk around to the other side of the stage, where you waited for the music to begin.

There was a very loud applause as the both of you appeared on stage, you looked around with a smirk adorning your lips- a full house tonight, great.

_'Your man on the road, he doin' promo. You said keep our business on the low-low.'_

You both begin your well-practised routine, Eren comes up behind you and runs his hands up and down your body making you slightly weak at the knees. He grabs your breasts and sucks on your neck as you roll your head back, then the dance begins and you turn around and begin pulling off his jacket. After slowly dragging it off his muscles you toss it aside and he slowly drags one of your legs with his hands up onto his shoulder. You go up on your toes and feel his other hand find your ass and squeeze making you moan a little- you cover it up quickly but you can see Eren's lips break into a smirk. You'd never seen this side of him before. 

You then faced the crowd once more as Eren starts stripping you slowly, causing all the people in the club to clap and yell, you grin and let your eyes wander around the crowd and find yourself meeting cold, grey eyes that wouldn't let you look away.

You feel Eren ripping your top, letting your lacy bra out for everyone to see, his hands then running all over your thighs causing your breath to hitch- you were definitely wet and probably dripping down your thighs. You thanked God you were wearing black underwear.Eren ran a finger over the front of your underwear making you stifle a moan and almost break eye contact with the man with an undercut who was observing you carefully. 

While Eren touched and played with your body you couldn't help but keep your eyes locked with the handsome stranger who was drinking in the sight of you, amusement evident in his eyes and it made you even wetter. 

Soon you were just left in the skirt and your undergarments, and Eren was left in just his trousers- now the real dancing began. Your bodies told a story, all whilst pleasing your audience with sexual and fiery actions. You kept your eyes on the raven-haired man who was sitting at the bar next to Erwin, whispering things into his ear. You let your past dance classes show off and Eren obviously did the same because throughout the dance there was more clapping and whistling from the audience than you usually got.

_'I only love it when you touch me, not feel me. When I'm fucked up that's the real me. When I'm fucked up that's the real me, babe.'_

The song then ended and everyone applauded, you marvelled at all the money that had collected on the stage- this was definitely enough to get you by and you felt yourself grin and look over at Eren who looked just as pleased as you. Then grabbing your clothes from the floor you both took a quick bow feeling him grab your ass one more time.

"We nailed that!" You exclaimed as Eren and you walked off stage, "That was even better than how we'd practised it!" 

"Holy shit- did you see all the money we've earned?" Eren said wrapping his arms around your waist.

"There's probably a good $900 dollars each there!" You said letting Eren sloppily kiss your neck.

You then hear him chuckle and let go of you.

"Oh by the way (f/n)," Eren says grinning, he starts to head towards the men's change room,

"You've dripped all down your thighs."

You could hear the smirk in his voice and you felt your face burn bright red as he closes the door to the change room.

"Stupid Eren." You mumbled to yourself.

You walked into the girls change room and got dressed back into the clothes you had arrived in, checking your makeup in the mirror and changing your shoes.

You can't help but remember the way that man sitting near Erwin at the bar with the raven colored hair raked his eyes up and down your body, the way his teeth slightly bit his lip and the way he whispered back and forth with Erwin- all while not taking his eyes off you, it was driving you insane.

 

After you'd finished changing and touching up you walked back out into the crowd and went behind the counter into the bar, accepting all the compliments and wolf whistles with a cheeky grin. You then proceeded to flirt and talk up a few different people at the bar fixing them drinks and letting them fall at your feet, which you always enjoyed doing.

You couldn't stop thinking about the man with the undercut who you'd locked eyes with on stage, you kept looking around for him but he'd somehow disappeared leaving you feeling very disappointed. Although if you had read his facial expressions right- you reckoned you would meet him eventually.

Suddenly you caught a glimpse of someone motioning you over to their table, it was Erwin sitting with the same man you'd just been looking for. You felt your heart beat slightly faster as you two met gazes again while you were walking over, almost bumping into a table.

"Hey Erwin," You said, a small smile present on your lips.

"I wanted to introduce you to someone!" Erwin began, nodding towards the man (who you could now see clearly- and god was he handsome) who had stood up and was facing you.

"Nice to meet you," You say politely, sticking out your hand, "My name's (f/n)."

You swore your heart skipped a beat as he shook your hand and clicked his tongue, smiling ever so slightly.

"Nice to meet you (f/n), My name's Levi."

 

 


	2. Drowning shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy chapter 2! I'll try and update as fast as I can!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and for all the love and support I've been getting in the comments, you have no idea how much it means to me to read all of those! Thank you!
> 
> xx Enjoy this short update!

*One month later*

 

“Is that seriously the best you can do?” Levi scowls as he watches you dance, “I really hope you can do better than that.”

Your eyebrow twitches and you push yourself a little more.

“Like this then?” You snap at him.

Levi pinches the bridge of his nose, stops the music and lets out a sharp breath.

“You’re not opening yourself up to me (f/n).”

“Well, I’m trying my hardest!” You spit at him.

“No, you’re not!” Levi spits back. “If this is you trying your hardest then you can go back to that strip club where I found you.”

When Erwin had introduced you to Levi, it was a match made in heaven... Haha not! You found him absolutely infuriating! He was rude, ignorant, sarcastic and weirdly like you! After you had met him you found yourself bumping into him more and more, he went to almost every one of your shows and enjoyed annoying you at every chance he got.

At one point Levi had come up to you and asked if you would let him mentor you, You had assumed Erwin probably talked to him about you and Levi then took pity and agreed to give you a chance- or maybe Levi was just a huge, sadistic perv and wanted to spend more time harassing and bugging you, (turns out the latter was right, Levi obviously didn't pity you at all.)

So here you were once again on one of the stages at one of the many grand theatres in New York (I know right? Levi is insane. When we first started practising I thought he was joking when he said we were going to practice in a theatre and not some little studio but nope. This guy either has insane connections or is filthy rich and you could believe either) trying to impress Levi with another one of your dances, you could tell these practices were going nowhere- and you bet he could too.

“I don’t know what you want from me! I’m giving you my all!” You dig your fingernails into your skin, knowing deep down he was right- this wasn’t your all, but you didn’t know how to give him it.

Levi clences his teeth and crosses his arms, “What other songs do you have dances to?”

“I don’t know. Lots.” You say not knowing why you’re arguing, this man was offering you a chance- why the fuck weren’t you taking it?

“I'm going to go through your phone.” Levi walked towards the speakers where your phone sat, “Let me see your music.”

“What? No. I can pick my own music thanks” You say walking over to the speakers, grabbing your phone and holding it tightly in your hands.

“Give. Me. Your. Phone. Now.” Levi spits, frustration evident in his eyes. You huff and hand him your phone, your fingers brush against each other as you give him your phone and your eyes meet for a second.

The eye contact is immediately broken as he looks down and scrolls down through your playlists.

“You have a shit taste in music.” He grunts.

“I don’t pick most of the songs I dance to, asshole.” You shoot back, you're a little insulted- you've always thought your music taste was great.

You roll your eyes wiping a hand across your slightly sweaty forehead and watch him walk over to the speakers plugging your phone back in.

“What about this one?” He hits play on the stereo and you immediately recognize the song that fills the auditorium but tears holes in your heart.

‘Drowning Shadows’ by Sam Smith begins to play and you feel your chest tighten, this was your audition song.

“No- Levi.” You mumble feeling your lips pressed together, your mother had choreographed this dance and you had performed it as a tribute to her, then sent it to the academy as your audition tape.

Your father had been so proud of you when you danced for him, you'd never forget the look of sadness but also pride resting on his tired features and you'd never forget how he told you that you danced just like your mother and how proud she would be if she could see you. This song broke your heart.

“I- I don’t- I don’t remember any of the steps to this one, it was a while ago and-” You try and reason, you weren't ready to show this part of yourself to someone else.

“You’re lying,” Levi hums, watching the different emotions dance across your face. “Do you want this or not?”

“Yes but-”

“You have one more chance to impress me before I give up on you, I won't dance with someone who won't give me their all.”

It was obviously a lie, Levi wasn't planning on giving up on you anytime soon- there was something special about you, whether it was the way every part of your body spoke when you danced or maybe the way when you talked back to him your eyes glinted in a way that tugged at his heart but he knew he had struck a chord watching you suck in your cheeks and stand a little taller.

“Good.” He says sitting down in one of the thousands of red velvet seats staring up at the beautiful, large stage.

You start dancing just as the chorus begins, your body easily remembers each step to this song- you could feel Levi’s eyes burn holes into your body, probably finding thousands of flaws in the way you moved- but you didn’t care.

Levi's eyes widen slightly as he watches you go up on your toes easily spinning around and he felt himself smile slightly as you fully opened yourself up to him, you hadn't shown him much ballet- most of the dances that you had performed for him were hip hop or a strip dance, he didn't know you could dance like _that_.

'Finally.’ He thought to himself leaning back in the chair, drinking the sight of you in.

Every part of you ached, your muscles had never been sorer and all you wanted to do was go home- but for some reason, something in you pushed you to work harder than you ever had before.

You felt light, even though your body was sore, broken, torn and it should feel heavy you could feel yourself floating on stage like all your problems were being momentarily lifted off you, you felt weightless.

The song and dance ripped you open leaving you completely bare on stage, you hadn't felt this exposed and naked in front of someone since your father had died, you had forgotten how much you treasured that look in people's eyes when you danced for them- you had completely forgotten what it was like to feel beautiful.

You started the pirouettes as the music built up, you had never been good at doing lots of them in one go- the audition tape video was one of the only times you'd gotten it all right. You breathed out slowly, closed your eyes and gave it your best. You stumbled once but did them all perfectly, you smiled slightly to yourself.

Levi watched you dance as though he wasn't there, usually when people danced in front of him- you could tell on their faces that they were painfully aware of his presence searching for any mistakes or flaws, but it was obvious you had forgotten he was there a while ago, your lips slightly parted and your mind undeniably elsewhere and somehow he couldn't find one thing wrong with your dance.

As the song ended you felt tears prickle in your eyes, but you wouldn’t let them fall. You crossed your arms as if saying, ‘well?’

Levi's lips twitched upwards in a slight smirk as he stood up not saying anything. He climbed up onto the stage and over to the stereo handing you your phone before jumping back down and grabbing his bag and heading to the door.

“Meet me back here next Wednesday night- you work till 5 right? So I’ll expect you here at 6.” Levi said, raising his hand up behind him giving you a lazy wave.

You stared at his back, letting your cheeks pull upwards- you hadn't realized how much you cared about what he thought of your dance.

Levi then turns around to meet your smiling face, which you quickly drop not wanting him to know how happy his reaction had made you, raising an eyebrow at him causing him to let out a quiet laugh.

“You did good kid,” he calls out to you as he leaves.

“I’m not a kid!” You call after him, you listen as the door closes and you sit down at the edge of the stage letting tears pool up in your eyes and you hold your face with your hands letting everything out,

 

“I’m finally doing it mum.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha- I know it's so short I'm sorryy, I've been super busy with school!  
> I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave kudos if you did! Thank you so much for reading!  
> The comments you guys leave me warm my heart, thank you!  
> I'll update as fast as I can! Check out my other Levi x Reader fic too!
> 
> xx  
> Madeleine!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave kudos if you did and comment any grammar/spelling mistakes (I'm positive there are tons)! Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I'll update as fast as I can!
> 
> xx  
> 


End file.
